The Grif Brothers
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:The_Grif_Brothers.jpg| |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 4 |last = Shoot to Extremes |next = Shadow Sanjushi!}} is the 4th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on April 28, 2012 in Japan. Plot The episode begins with the Grif brothers Koh and Sho watching Harubaru "stack launch" Nata Nagina and Flare Dragaon against Kilan Leoness which is already standing in a Gate Card. Harubaru launches and yells out '"BakuTech Double Flare Shoot!" '''which is one of his Special Shooting Skills. Raichi, Tatsuma and Sho are all reluctant with the success rate of the Double Flare Shoot in knocking down Kilan Leoness. Koh Grif activates his Special Shooting Skill "BakuTech Lion Rock" just as soon as Harubaru's two Bakugan hits his Kilan Leoness. This gave Kilan Leoness enough defense to withstand the massive attack power of the two Pyrus Bakugan. Harubaru watches in awe as his Bakugan were thrown out of the table by the immense defensive power of the Lion Rock. Koh taunts Harubaru that the latter does not have enough power or motivation to defeat Kilan Leoness. In the background, Tatsuma explains that the two are the Grif Brothers and they had come to challenge the students of the Bakugan Dojo. The following round, Harubaru declared that he will just use Flare Dragaon. Koh just laughs at him and taunts him to another turn which Harubaru accepts without hesitation. In response, Koh and Sho takes out their respective Guardian Bakugan. Tatsuma and Raichi steps back and watches as Harubaru is plunged into a Brawl by himself against both of the Grif Brothers. Koh berates Harubaru's confidence in stepping up by himself against the renowned Grif Brothers but Harubaru's confidence is unwavering, amazing both Raichi, Sho and Koh himself. Harubaru takes his position and prepares to launch Flare Dragaon against Kilan Leoness that is standing in the Gate Card. Among the others, Tatsuma felt the most worried. Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon which ricocheted around the walls of the table at amazing speeds. This move amazed the Grif Brothers as Harubaru calls this special move as "Flare Shoot." Flare Dragaon sends a relentless forward attack on Kilan Leoness which stands still on the Gate Card. Koh proudly explains in the background that his Leoness is a Defense and Occupied type and therefore it will not be easy to inflict a Critical K.O. on it. Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma just watched as Flare Dragaon's attack power is depleted by the sturdy Kilan Leoness. Flare Dragaon is knocked down in the table. Harubaru tries to pick up Dragaon again but his right index finger is badly injured by the powerful Shooting Techniques that he performed. In order to help Harubaru recover from his injury, Raichi took over for that round. Raichi stands Destroy Munikis in a Gate Card for Sho's Van Falco to knock out. Sho launches Van Falco which is able to inflict Critical Hit on Destroy Munikis. However, since Sho used way too much force to launch Van Falco, the Bakugan went straight across the table and crashed into the solid wall of the dojo. Realizing his blunder, Sho went crazy afterwards. Koh then launches Kilan Leoness in a Gate Card and as it stands, it triggered a small earthquake that shook the Dojo. Raichi comments on the sheer strength of the attack and just as immediately, Koh uses the Lion Rock special technique again. Koh berates Harubaru as the latter already has his index finger injured and therefore could no longer stand a chance. However, Harubaru responds by saying that he believes in his companion that no injury is too painful to stop them from winning. With renewed motivation and thus unmindful of his injury, Harubaru gathers strength to launch Flare Dragaon again but this time with an ordinary shooting technique. Flare Dragaon crashes into Kilan Leoness, blinding the spectators with the powerful light that emerged. Koh is still confident that Leoness won't be struck down but to his surprise, Flare Dragaon is more powerful than ever. Delighted, Harubaru commands Flare Dragaon to attack harder and Koh commanding Leoness to stand stronger. Flare Dragaon was finally able to inflict Critical K.O. on Kilan Leoness. Everyone was shocked as the announcer declares "Dragaon stand! Critical K.O.!" Harubaru raises his injured right index finger while yelling out "Alright!" It made Raichi wonder how could such ordinary attack be able to do the trick. Master Shimo explains that it is important for the Brawler to form a connection with their Bakugan so that they can achieve nearly impossible feats. Koh accepts his defeat, compliments Harubaru and offers a handshake. Harubaru accepted with his right hand but it was a bad idea as Koh's grasp was so strong that it injured the former's right hand further. The episode ends with Harubaru writhing in pain. Featured Brawls All featured brawls are Critical K.O. challenges Round 1: Harubaru Hinode vs Koh Grif Harubaru launches Nata Nagina and Flare Dragaon using his special shooting skill "Double Flare Shoot" but he failed to knock down Kilan Leoness. Round 2: Harubaru Hinode vs Koh Grif Harubaru launches Flare Dragaon with his "Flare Shoot" but he still failed to knock down Kilan Leoness. Round 3: Raichi Kuronashi vs Sho Grif With his Van Falco, Sho aims to knock out Raichi's Destroy Munikis. Sho's Van Falco was able to inflict Critical Hit on Raichi's Destroy Munikis but his launch was so powerful that Van Falco headed straight into the wall and crashed through. Round 4: Harubaru Hinode vs Koh Grif The injured Harubaru uses an ordinary shooting technique which miraculously knocked down Kilan Leoness. Characters Debut *Koh Grif *Sho Grif Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi Kuronashi *Koh Grif *Sho Grif *Tatsuma *Master Shimo BakuTech Debut *Kilan Leoness *Van Falco BakuTech Seen *Flare Dragaon *Kilan Leoness *Van Falco Bakugan Seen *Nata Nagina Trivia *This episode was adapted from ''The Strongest Lion Appears!! and Harubaru VS Koh, Concludes!!. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes